


His and Only His

by bri_notthecheese



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Shared Bottle of Wine, lazy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_notthecheese/pseuds/bri_notthecheese
Summary: "I have to say I’m surprised, I expected you to be home by now after your heist.”“I would have been but after storing the painting, I wanted to stop by.” Ed smiles sheepishly. “I missed you.”Oswald preens, letting out an amused giggle. “Then by all means my dear, stay for a while.”
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	His and Only His

**Author's Note:**

> I really thought about not posting this, but I also really wanted to share this beautiful artwork that my best friend Ginel drew me for Christmas (she's 100% fine with me sharing it here). I wanted to capture the essence of this gorgeous piece with words so there's not a huge plot, but I just get a lot of feelings from these two and her art <3 enjoy!

The elevator _dings_ and Ed steps off only to be greeted by darkness.

The Iceberg Lounge is free of patrons, but Ed expected that. He knew Oswald had gone to work today to oversee renovations that, as Ed looks around, seem to be complete. No more of the messy construction dirt and gear cluttering up Oswald’s immaculate club. But also no Oswald either.

Must be in his office then.

Ed is about to make for the hidden stairwell instead of using the elevator when he hears a noise. He listens harder and determines it’s coming from behind the bar. Glass bottles clink and Ed pulls out his revolver.

“Hello? Oswald?”

“Ed?”

Ed lets out a sigh of relief as his partner’s head pokes up from behind the counter. “What are you doing?”

“Looking for one specific bottle, that of which I have found.” Said bottle thumps down on the counter.

“Why?”

“I’d forgotten to separate it from the others when the shipment arrived. It’s fortunate I remembered before it got served. I’d bought it to share with you.”

Ed warms. Oswald doing things for the sole purpose of pleasing Ed, or aiding him, or making him happy in any way is still such a foreign concept. No one else had done that before. Unconditional kindness is not something Edward Nygma grew up having and there are often times when he has to shake feelings of discomfort and remind himself that this is _good,_ this is what love and family and belonging is supposed to feel like.

“Are you coming home tonight?”

“Yes, I’d planned on it.” Oswald makes his way around the bar. “A later night, since there was some paperwork I was in the middle of when I remembered the wine, but I was planning on returning. I have to say I’m surprised, I expected you to be home by now after your heist.”

“I would have been but after storing the painting, I wanted to stop by.” Ed smiles sheepishly. “I missed you.”

Oswald preens, letting out an amused giggle. “Then by all means my dear, stay for a while.” He reaches up and begins to remove Ed’s green suit jacket, taking care so it doesn't slip and fall to the floor. Ed can’t help but relish in the attention. Not that Oswald lacks in giving it—ever—but it’s Ed. He’ll savor any he can get, especially from Oswald. The small but noticeable brush of Oswald’s fingers across his shoulders as he removes the fabric sparks butterflies in his gut. Oswald turns and hangs the jacket on one of the new coat hooks mounted on the sides of the booths, leaving Ed in his button up and waistcoat. 

Ed leans in for a kiss. Oswald, however, coyly moves away and back behind the bar, not bothering to hide his cheeky smile. He uncorks the bottle and pours a glass for them both. Ed takes a sip of his as he eyes his partner through the glass. He’s wearing the pinstripe suit that Ed so loves. Tailored perfectly as always. Ed licks his lips of the residual liquid from his sip of wine as he imagines what he’d rather be tasting right now.

“You seem distracted,” Oswald chuckles as he takes his own sip.

“Not at all,” Ed lies. “The wine’s good.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Oswald takes another sip, joining Ed once more.

“Where’s your cane?”

“I left it in my office. Please, Ed, don’t start.”

“I could have helped you get this.” Ed gestures to their glasses.

“Edward. I’m fine.” Seeing Ed’s obvious pout widens the smile on Oswald’s face. He takes another sip of his drink before placing it down on the counter. He plucks Ed’s glass from his fingers and does the same. Before Ed can ask why, Oswald is wrapping his arms around Ed’s neck and pulling him in. “But I appreciate your concern.”

With that, he places a slow and deliberate kiss to Ed’s cheekbone.

Ed shivers. He tightens their hug by wrapping his own arms around Oswald’s waist and burying his face into his neck.

“I missed you too, Eddie.”

Ed closes his eyes, inhaling Oswald’s scent. Despite being late into the evening, his cologne hasn’t faded. He breathes it in, reminding himself that once again, this is all a reality. He really has Oswald—is here with him, in his arms, and there isn’t anyone to stop that. He opens his eyes slowly and gets an idea.

One hand remains around Oswald’s waist while the other moves their wine glasses off to the side. Oswald starts to shift in confusion, so Ed quickly grips Oswald’s hips and hoists him up.

“Ed! What—” Oswald squeaks, clutching him even tighter so he doesn't fall. As if Ed would ever let that happen. But it does make for an easier time lifting him before he places him onto the counter. They’re eye to eye now, mostly. Oswald has a few inches on him.

Ed grins. “Much better.”

Oswald recovers quickly and adjusts himself, purposefully placing his knees on either side of Ed’s hips, his feet coaxing Ed closer. He places his hands on either side of Ed’s face. “Agreed.”

There’s that glint in Oswald’s eye. Ed loves it. It ignites something in his stomach, that deep-seated pleasure that only Oswald can fulfill. He wants to push forward, move into him, but Oswald holds the power and Ed can feel himself slipping into sweet submission. Oswald barely has to do anything before Ed is melting, his body language aching for permission but waiting for a sign. Oswald holds his face, cradles him like he’s something precious as he presses their foreheads together.

It’s almost too much.

Ed whimpers as he rests one hand ever so gently against Oswald’s thigh and the other trails down his back. Oswald hushes him softly and drags a thumb across Ed’s bottom lip. Ed’s breath quickens. He could lean forward now, claim those lips like he wants to—but he also wants Oswald to come to him, wants Oswald to kiss him because he’s his and only his.

And he does.

Oswald finally pulls Ed forward and presses their lips together. Slow and purposeful. Muscles relax—any stress from their day gone as they hold one another in this moment. Oswald teases him with his tongue, just barely skimming it across Ed’s lips before taking it away. Ed’s impatience gets the best of him and he tries to kiss him a little harder, a little faster, but Oswald tightens his hold on his face—only slightly—but it’s enough to remind Ed who’s in charge.

He loves it. He loves him.

A moan leaves Ed unbidden as he moves closer and presses up against Oswald. He’s caged in by his thighs and held in place by Oswald’s hands.

Safe.

They kiss for several minutes longer, barely straying from the lazy pace Oswald has set. It’s just as well, Ed figures. There’s work to be done and he must be tired. Selflessly, Ed breaks their kiss but backs away no further.

“I think I’ve distracted you.”

“Sufficiently,” Oswald chuckles. He seems lighter. More relaxed.

Good.

“Why don’t we take our glasses upstairs and I can help you with whatever you need to finish?”

“I think that sounds perfect, dear. Help me back down?”

Once Oswald is back on the ground, they grab their individual wine glasses and Ed also grabs the bottle. An arm offered and taken, the two head upstairs with thoughts of home and the warm bed they’ll share once they get there. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave some kind words or kudos (and any comments on the art will absolutely be passed alone to her too!!!) ^_^


End file.
